tamakomarketfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamako Market
Tamako Market (たまこまーけっと Tamako Māketto) is a Japanese anime television series produced by Kyoto Animation and directed by Naoko Yamada. It first aired in Japan on January 10th, 2013. Plot In a colorful shopping district located in Kyoto, Tamako Kitashirakawa is the bubbly daughter of a mochi shop owner. She soon encounters a strange, talking, pink bird who calls himself Dera Mochimazzi. From then on, Dera makes a whimsical impact on the residents of Usagiyama Shopping District as well as Tamako's friends from school. Production The art director is Ikuko Tamine and the character designer is Yukiko Horiguchi. The sound director is Yota Tsuruoka and the music composition is by Tomoko Kataoka. The voice actress for the protagonist provided the vocals for the opening theme song, "Dramatic Market Ride" and the ending theme song, "Neguse".http://tamakomarket.com/staff-cast/ Conception The overall frame for the story had already began before Naoko Yamada was given the role as director of the new animation. The initial setting remained a shopping district, although some elements to the show were removed. Despite fantasy attributes—such as the protagonist having special powers—no longer being the core of Tamako Market ''the general slice-of-life genre remained. With the changes continuing to prosper solid characterizations, only the talking bird remained.''Animage ''Magazine (Naoko Yamada and Reiko Yoshida) Books ''Tamako Market ''received two light novel adaptions, one named after the original anime series and the other as a compliant to the film sequel, ''Tamako Love Story.http://www.kyotoanimation.co.jp/books/tamako/ DVD Releases The first blu-ray volume was sold on March 20th, 2013 with a fully colored illustration booklet of twenty-four pages, a mini-animation entitled Dera's Bar, an insert song from the original anime series ("My Love's Like" by Cage North), and a drawn postcard by character designer Yukiko Horiguchi. An event ticket was also sold in advance.http://tamakolovestory.com/product/?cat=1#/pkgTV/001 The second blu-ray volume was sold on April 17th, 2013 with a fully colored illustration booklet of twenty-four pages, the second episode to Dera's Bar, an insert song from the original anime series ("Un Lieu de Rencontre" by Marilou), and a drawn postcard by character designer Yukiko Horiguchi.http://tamakolovestory.com/product/#/pkgTV/002 The third blu-ray volume was sold on May 15th, 2013 with a fully colored illustration booklet of twenty-four pages, the third episode to Dera's Bar, an insert song from the original anime series ("Excerpts from 'The Return Of The Drowning Witch' (Part1～Part9)" by Hogweed), and a drawn postcard by character designer Yukiko Horiguchi.http://tamakolovestory.com/product/#/pkgTV/003 The fourth blu-ray volume was sold on June 19th, 2013 with a fully colored illustration booklet of twenty-four pages, a mini-animation entitled Ochoko Choi-chan, an insert song from the original anime series ("O.S.T. 'Girl Next Door' (Zizzania)" by Franco Casa and Paul Bennett), and a drawn postcard by character designer Yukiko Horiguchi.http://tamakolovestory.com/product/#/pkgTV/004 The fifth blu-ray volume was sold on July 17th, 2013 with a fully colored illustration booklet of twenty-four pages, the second episode for Ochoko Choi-chan, an insert song from the original anime series ("Koi no Uta" by Dynamite Beans), and a drawn postcard by character designer Yukiko Horiguchi.http://tamakolovestory.com/product/#/pkgTV/005 The sixth blu-ray volume was sold on August 21st, 2013 with a fully colored illustration booklet of twenty-four pages, the third episode for Ochoko Choi-chan, an insert song from the original anime series ("Girl on the 94" by The Cupid's Toy), and a drawn postcard by character designer Yukiko Horiguchi.http://tamakolovestory.com/product/#/pkgTV/006 BD1.png BD2.png BD3.png BD4.png Pkg01004.png BD6.png A new blu-ray box was sold on March 18th, 2015 for the original anime containing all volumes and mini-animations, a drama CD featuring a story centering on the Tamako, Midori Tokiwa, and Kanna Makino in regards to an incident with an iron pole, and a new illustration. The box set additionally has recorded commentary from the director and the voice actress Aya Suzaki.http://tamakolovestory.com/product/?cat=1#/pkgTVBOX/002 All DVD releases included Japanese subtitles. References Category:Tamako Market